


B&R94: South Padre Island

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The boys go on vacation.





	B&R94: South Padre Island

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R94: South Padre Island

## B&R94: South Padre Island

  
by Dee Gilles  


* * *

Benny & Ray 94 South Padre Island Rated NC-17  
  
It was 98 and steamy when we landed at the Brownsville Airport. By the time we picked up our rental car--I splurged and got us a convertible; always wanted to try one--we were both drenched in sweat. But once we hit the highway and got underway, it was nice, although the sun beating down on my naked head was pretty intense. Benny had told me to bring a baseball cap, but I didn't want to look like a dorky tourist, so I didn't. I mean, really--strap me into a fanny pack too Benny, while you're at it. So I guess now I'd have to suffer a sunburned scalp in silence. Last thing I wanted was an `I told you so' out of him.   
  
It was pretty much a straight shot down the Brownsville-Port Isabel Highway to get to South Padre. Wasn't much to see until we hit some water, and when we did, it was spectacular. Man, this was nice. Driving down the highway in the summer sun, racing toward the ocean. I turned on the radio and fiddled with the presets until I got a clear station-some soft pop. Whatever. I guess it kind of fit the mood of the day. I reached over and took Benny's hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it.   
  
"This is nice, huh?" I asked.  
  
"I'm glad we did this."  
  
"Told ya." We had come here once before together, a few years back. Elaine's sister Francine had loaned us the use of her beach house in Port Isabel, but it rained most of that trip, so we didn't get to see that much. We ended up staying indoors and fucking, which was nice, don't get me wrong, but if we were just gonna fuck we could have stayed in Chicago and fucked for free. But for this trip, it looked like the weather was gonna be pretty good, except for some afternoon thunderstorms. Benny had an itinerary for every day drawn up, a "shedule", but I had my own plans for him and me, too, that he didn't know about yet.   
  
An hour later, we were checked into our room overlooking the pool at the Casa Bella. Nice place. Pretty reasonably priced, overlooked a marina. And I liked that it was only a few minutes walk from the Gulf of Mexico. I planned on spending most of my time on the beach, if I could get Benny to cooperate.  
  
After stowing his luggage, Benny was already down to business. He had grabbed a map from the lobby, and had grabbed the pen from the desk. I sat down on the bed behind him and noticed that several places were already circled and annotated.   
  
Benny had folded his legs Indian style and I crawled on the bed behind him. I leaned up against him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze. I combed my hand through his hair. I kissed every inch of his neck that I could reach. His skin was salty with dried sweat. Benny continued to fool with the map. "Ray, look!" He said. "There's a San Benito, and just to the north, Raymondville. I wonder what they have there."  
  
"Raymondville?" I asked. I pulled the map from his hands, grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him down to the bed. I took his hand and put it to my growing hard-on. "I got your `Raymondville' right here."  
  
"Oh! You're so vulgar, Ray."  
  
"That I am, Benny," I said right before I kissed him. "That I am!" And before this trip was over, I intended to get a lot more vulgar. I had him stripped naked in about five seconds.   
  
We got off to a late start Monday morning, which was really, really nice. Benny had gotten up a pre-dawn to go running, and crept back in just as I was thinking of getting up. I was fully awake by the time he got out of the shower, hard as a rock, and ready for some action.   
  
The sex was good, the way it used to be, before the baby came along. It wasn't a quickie in the shower or a five minute hand job before work. We took our time. Benny's eyes were on me while I fucked him, his hands were on me. All his attention was on me. Somehow, we ended up in a heap of bedclothes arms and legs on the floor. Benny's head banged up against the bedside table leg as I thrust into him; he was still damp from the shower and a little slippery. Eventually I pushed him up so far that his head was underneath the table. I stopped long enough to drag him by the ankles, along with the bedspread, halfway across the room, clear of all furniture. I put myself back in his hot, tight body, his ankles resting on my shoulders, and we both moaned with the pleasure. Benny began to stroke himself, watching me work through half-closed eyes.   
  
I watched him masturbate, one hand cupping his balls, the other hand stroking himself while I fucked him. I could see the tension working in his thighs. His hips came up to take my thrusts. I was expecting it when a few minutes later his back arched, his eyes squeezed shut, and his orgasm took him.   
  
But I wasn't done yet. I kept going for another ten minutes, finally, finally coming inside him. Christ, I kept coming so long and so hard, I felt like I lost a gallon. I dropped down on him when I was done, a wet noodle. I climbed off of him when I caught my breath. Man, that hit the spot.  
  
We spent our day doing Benny stuff; going to the museum and looking at a bunch of dusty old shit from the US-Mexican war, and some Indian relics.   
  
We did go to a lighthouse after. That was nice. I'd never been inside of a lighthouse before. Growing up in the Midwest, I'd always thought it would be kind of cool to live on a coast, someplace romantic maybe, like Maine or someplace, live in some big old house that had a widow's walk up top so you could stare out into the rough gray Atlantic for miles and miles and go out in a rickety old boat and trap lobster or walk the rocky beach and dig for clams in the sand with your pants legs rolled up.   
  
We hung out at that lighthouse for a long time, walking the grounds and then sitting and talking until lunch. We managed to sneak behind an old crumbling wall to kiss for a few minutes. Later, I took Benny's picture in front of the lighthouse, and he took mine. We got a girl to take our picture together with our arms wrapped around each other.   
  
We finally made it out to the beach late in the afternoon, which was nice, since the sun wasn't quite so intense then. It being the Labor Day weekend, the beach was packed, but it was kind of nice; the place kind of had a festive air to it. People were playing with beach balls, flying kites, and jogging. I couldn't get over how nice everybody was. We had some conversation with a couple on the blanket next to us. In Chicago, you didn't look strange people in the eye, much less talk to them. But Benny, being Mr. Friendly and his new pal Dan talked up a storm. His wife's name was Gloria, and they were from Houston. They watched our stuff when Benny and I went into the water, and we watched theirs. The water was warm. I copped a couple of feels off Benny when we were in the water together. I wished to hell we were alone. And naked.   
  
We ended up hooking up with the couple and went on a Texas barbecue cruise on the Gulf of Mexico with them. Man, it sure was pretty out there on the water. We even saw some dolphins playing in the water. And the food was good, too. I never had such good barbecue in my life.   
  
Benny tried on Dan's cowboy hat. He looked damned good in it. It reminded me of his old Mountie days. I had to smile. I was so in love with Benny back then, even before I realized I was. I hadn't known what to call it, because I'd never before experience anything quite like it. So in love and convinced I would never, ever have him. But somehow, the impossible had happened. I loved Benny Fraser so much it hurt me sometimes. My heart just squeezed so bad, it felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I'd go to my grave loving Benny, I knew that. That was why it was hurting me so bad, what we were going through--  
  
"What?" Benny asked when he removed the hat, passed it back to Dan, and caught me staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering the old days. You look good in a hat, Benny."  
  
He smiled sadly then, his blue-gray eyes looking nothing but blue today, here on this blue ocean. "I miss it, still."  
  
"I know you do, babe."  
  
Most the people on the boat had moved to the western side of the boat to watch the sunset. I placed a hand on Benny's shoulder, and guided him to the deserted eastern side. We stood together, shoulders rubbing. Benny leaned his elbows against the rail and watched the water churning from the wake of the boat.  
  
"You'da made a good Texan, Benny," I said. I draped an arm over his stooped shoulders, imagining Benny in a ten gallon hat, white of course, and leather chaps, riding a horse. Then I closed my eyes briefly and imagined him wearing just the chaps, and nothing else. Well, maybe the hat, too. I opened my eyes and ran my hand down his broad back. Yeah, I liked that idea. Benny naked but for some leather chaps, the good stuff exposed for me. Imagined myself dropping to my knees, working him up into a nice big hard-on, tasting him. My hand made slow sensual circles on his back. Slow and hard and meaningful.  
  
"Raayyy..." Benny said. "What are you thinking about?" He straightened and looked me in the eye.   
  
"Think there might be any cowboy stores around here, Benny?"  
  
"'Cowboy stores'? I'm not certain if there is such a thing. Why?"  
  
I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.   
  
"Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray!" he said.  
  
"Come on, Benny. I'd consider it an early birthday present if you did."  
  
He smiled affectionately and shook his head. "Oh, alright, Ray, if we can find some."  
  
Later that night in the hotel, my cowboy rode me up and down and backwards and forwards. Like a true Texan, he hadn't given up--he stayed on that bucking bronco! He didn't let up until I was exhausted, groaning and bucking into orgasm. Benny finished himself off while I gripped him by the sides of his chaps. He came moments later, all over my stomach. His mouth went slack with relief, and he fell on top of me. I cupped his ass as he lay on top.  
  
"Yippee ky-yi-yay," I said.  
  
The morning came. Benny and I worked out a deal. I had to go with him to the Turtle Lady place first, and he had to come parasailing with me afterwards. Okay, so I sucked it up and sat through some dorky lecture about how great sea turtles were. Fine. At least it was cheap. Benny was excited by the turtle show, even asked a bunch a questions like that goofy kid who sat in the front of the class in school and always had his hand raised, dying to be called on. I was kinda embarrassed by him. But Benny's oblivious to that kind of thing, so it wouldn't have done me any good to complain, so I kept my mouth shut. He said afterwards he wanted to bring Carie next time and I said, "Jesus Christ, Benny. Give her a few years."  
  
After lunch we went tandem parasailing. It was pretty freakin' amazing, and a little scary. After a while I relaxed, and enjoyed the scenery from six hundred feet in the air. The water was so clear that I could see the shape of the shifting sand bars underneath.  
  
We ate out that night at this place called Padre Cantina. The guy at the front desk told us it was the best Tex-Mex in town. Not that I'd had a lot of Tex-Mex to judge, but it was pretty unbelievably good-- I can tell you that.  
  
So after a long, relaxing dinner, I took Benny back to the hotel room claiming to be tired out, which I was, but not that tired. I had a little something planned, something that I'd been thinking about for a while. Here's the thing. I'd been wondering for a while now if Benny might get into watching a little porn with me.   
  
I thought it might spice up our usual routine when we got back home. It would help things a lot. It's just that lately, I've been craving something...I don't know...maybe it's just the seven year itch. But I just wanted to expand our horizons a little more. Thing was, I had no idea how Benny felt about porn. I mean, I know I've mentioned watching porn to him in the past, so he knew I liked it. Like most guys, I had a stash, but I haven't had one since the two of us moved in together. I had a few magazines and a couple of videotapes that I kept tucked away in an unlikely spot, and when I felt the itch....well, I scratched it.   
  
And this topic wasn't the kind of thing you just kind of blurt out in daily conversation either. I couldn't exactly go, "Hey Benny, what do you want for dinner? And do you wanna jack off to some porno together?" That just wasn't the kind of thing you said to Benton Fraser.  
  
So we got back to the room, and like usual, Benny wanted a shower and to change out of his dinner clothes into some boxers to lounge around in, so he disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear him in there brushing his teeth. Benny loved to brush his teeth. It was damned near an obsession with him.   
  
So anyway, he gets into the shower, and I've got the TV on pay-per-view, and I'm checking out the adult selection. All they had was straight stuff, unless you count one that looked like girl-on-girl, which I had a feeling Benny would be turned off by. So I found something that looked pretty soft-core...some Jenna Jameson flick, featuring a three-way with her and two dudes.   
  
I stripped down, feeling a little nervous. This was going to be either really fun, or really, really embarrassing.   
  
Benny came out of the shower after a few minutes with a towel wrapped around his waist. Everybody in the movie still has their clothes on at this point, so it's not as awkward.   
  
"What are you watching?" he asked as he pulled the towel from his waist and dried his hair with it.   
  
"A little something adult," I said. I patted the bed beside me. "Care to join me?"  
  
He winced. "Oh, Ray."  
  
"Come on, Benny," I persisted. Jenna had her top off already. What an amazing set of tits. Perfect little nipples. I found myself growing hard instantly. I mean, there was no stopping this thing now- my cock kind of went atten-hut! As soon as that bra had been unhooked.  
  
First tits I'd seen in years, and they had to be fuckin' Jenna Jameson's. Jesus.  
  
This did not escape Benny's attention. He shook his head, kinda disgusted with me, I think.   
  
I asked him. "Haven't you ever watched an adult movie before? Haven't you ever...you know. Gotten off to one? Never saw your Dad's secret stash or anything, when you were a kid?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "Ray!"  
  
"Come on. Like your dad didn't have a porno stash!"  
  
"Ray, I never went through my father's private belongings. Ever. I don't know if he did or not."  
  
"You ever discuss sex with him?"  
  
"Most certainly not!"  
  
I patted the bed beside me again. "Come'ere." I held my hand out to him, and after me holding it out there for a while, he finally took it. I pulled him down on the bed, and climbed on top of his cool naked body. Clearly, he'd taken a cold shower. "I just want to have a new experience with you, that's all. Couples do this together all the time, even if nobody talks about it. Come on. Mmm? Watch with me. Come on, Benny. If you don't like it, I'll turn it off and I won't ask you again." As I gently tried to convince him, I slid off him and rubbed his thighs, his stomach with just my finger tips.   
  
I circled around and around, occasionally letting my hand brush up against his cock. I kissed the hollow at the base of his neck. His collars bones. I sucked on his neck right underneath his right ear, doing my best to give him a hickey. Then I moved my mouth down, and placed another hickey on his neck. And then another.   
  
By this time, we could hear Jenna moaning and groaning. It was getting me so hot. I leaned down over his mouth, and he opened up to me right away. I took that as his consent, and so I went for it.   
  
We kissed for a while, until I felt him hard against me. I made my move. I slithered off the edge of the bed and directed him to sit up. "Watch," I said. I went down on him. I licked just the tip of his leaking cock, teasing. I slipped the tip of my tongue down the base of his shaft, and back up again. He moaned a deep, low moan. I pulled off so I could see his face. Benny's full attention was on the screen.   
  
I pulled away just long enough to turn the bedside lamp off. I pulled the Eros lube out of my garment bag, along with a towel, and tossed them on the edge of the bed. My hard cock bounced around while I moved around the room. Benny stayed put, eyes glued to the screen. I watched the blue light flickering across his face for a moment.  
  
I then stood in front of him, blocking his view, and offered myself to him. He took me in his mouth and began to suck. I cradled the back of his head. I pushed myself in a little more, and he let it slip down his throat. I gently fucked his mouth for long moments before I dropped back on my knees and gave him a turn again. I used a hand on him after a few more minutes. He was dripping like crazy, and panting, as he leaned back on the hands. He sounded like he had just finished a triathlon, he was breathing so hard. So was I.  
  
I glanced up at him and he was watching me. "Watch," I said, and his eyes went back to the TV screen. He suddenly caught his breath. He made a sound like a hiccup. I turned for a moment and Jenna had one huge cock in her mouth, and was getting fucked by the other one.   
  
I'm not sure who Benny was watching, the girl or the dudes, but he was definitely, definitely turned on by what he saw on the screen.   
  
A little later, I took a long time in getting Benny ready with the lube, making the act of slicking us up part of the foreplay too. I got on my back at the foot of the bed with my feet on the floor. I had Benny get on top of me, in the `backwards cowboy'. We began to move together. I listened to Jenna's loud theatrical moans for cues as to when to speed up, and when to slow down. I mimicked the threesome's pace perfectly. And I also listened to Benny's now frequent moans.   
  
I brought him close to coming and stopped. Close and stopped. Close and stopped.   
  
I couldn't be quiet any longer. The sounds on the TV--the sound of cock moving in and out of pussy, wet flesh slamming flesh. The sound of my lubed cock moving in and out of Benny, my pelvis slamming into his ass again and again. I was going to tip over the edge soon. Shit! My toes were curling from trying not to come. I wasn't going to last long; I was now on sensation overload.   
  
Oh my God. I was fucking Benny to porn. And he was making a lot of noise- growling as he writhed on top of me. I almost couldn't believe it. This was--was....Nirvana is what it was! "Oh, Benny!" I cried in ecstatic frustration, trying to hold back a little longer.   
  
I didn't want to come so soon. I wanted to last for an hour. But my body wasn't going to co-operate. My muscles went tight. My balls went tight. Oh Jesus. Oh God. Oh, Jesus! I grabbed Benny by the hips and slammed into him, my cock shooting off like an automatic weapon.   
  
Benny cried, "Oh Ray! Oh Ray! Oh! Ray! Ohhhhhhhhh!!" at the top of his lungs, and his body went into spasms.  
  
When we had both relaxed, I gently pushed him off me, and took him in my arms. I turned off the TV. "Was it good?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back. "Yes, yes, yes."   
  
We lay awake for a long time after that, in each other's arms, and talked until two o'clock in the morning.  
  
The rest of our vacation was a dream. We slept late the next day, finally rising for good around noon. We drove down to Brownsville for the day, went to the zoo and drove over the border into Mexico. We bought tacky souvenirs and took lots of pictures. We ended up staying in Mexico for the night, finding some cheap motel off the beaten path. It had a pool, and we skinny-dipped at midnight. We had sex in one of the lounge chairs, still dripping wet. I don't think anybody saw us. And if they did, so what? We weren't coming back to Mexico anytime soon.   
  
Friday morning came way too soon. We had to get up at seven-thirty to catch our flight back to O'Hare. I was feeling carefree and silly. I jumped on Benny's back after we checked out, and he gave me a piggyback ride out to the car, luggage and all.   
  
It was raining when we touched down in Chicago.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R94: South Padre Island by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
